ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark IV
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = }} |image = Th (2).jpeg |based = Post Proto-Classic Armor |appearances = Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark IV |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Red With Golden Plates |height = 6'3" |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Palladium Arc Reactor |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System Filtration System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Shoulder-Mounted Guns Flares |composition = Titanium-Gold Plating |capabilities = Super-Strength |specialfeats = Active Internal Shutter More Refined & Edged Plates |predecessor = Mark III |successor = Mark VI |preceded = Mark III* |followed = Mark V |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- }} The Mark IV (Mark 4) was the fourth Iron Man Armor designed and created by Tony Stark as the successor to older Mark III model. The armor differs only slightly from it's predecessor, with only cosmetic changes to the armor plating, and a few changes in the capabilities of the armor itself. The Mark IV was featured in Iron Man 2 along with the Mark V, Mark VI, and the War Machine Armor Mark I. Armor Data Armor Design The Mark IV has little difference in design compared to the Mark III. Some include redesigns of the armor platings, and the change of the new chest piece with the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. It has the red and gold color scheme on it's overall armor design, and is more refined and edged especially in the body and leg pieces. Features The Mark IV has various features. Systems The Mark IV has various systems. Armor Composition The armor is composed of a strong titanium-gold alloy. Capabilities * Super-Strength: The armor is capable of greatly amplifying its user's strength, enabling the user to lift extremely heavy objects as well as have enhanced combat strength. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark IV has standard based Repulsors. * Unibeam: The Mark IV has the standard Unibeam and is powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. * Shoulder-Mounted Guns: The Mark IV carries the same shoulder-mounted guns as the Mark III. * Flares: The armor carries the same standard flares as its predecessor's. They are equipped in the same areas of the armor, such as the legs and hips. History Before Iron Man 2 'Creation' The Mark IV was created by Tony Stark sometime after Stark's revelation as Iron Man. Designed to succeed the older, damaged Mark III model, the armor features a slightly different design from it's predecessor, having a more streamlined appearance and edged armor plates. Iron Man 2 'Stark Expo Demonstration' Stark used the armor to jump out of a plane for his entrance at the Stark Expo opening. Upon landing, the armor's pieces are detached off him by mechanical arms that keep the armor under the stage. 'Armor in a Party' Stark later got drunk in the armor at his birthday party because of the radiation from the Arc reactor killing him and, believing that day to be his last, decided to enjoy it. This lead to Rhodes stealing the Mark II from the armory. The two fought and damaged much of Tony's house. The suit was replaced with the Mark VI as a solution to the Arc Reactor's palladium poisoning. Iron Man 3 'The Mark XLII's Tests and Damage' While testing the assembly of the Mark XLII armor, Tony dodges a segment flying at him at high speed, and it smashes into the display case of the Mark IV, damaging the armor's helmet. 'Destruction' The Mark IV was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, exploding after missiles hit the armor from the helicopters along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (current), scno=500,000}} (former) |iso8 = iso8no=60}} (current), iso8no=150}} (former) |time = 1 hour, 11 mins, 59 seconds |xp = XP (current), XP (former) |info = }}The Mark IV is a playable armor in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game. It has a Score Multiplier of x2.5, and is categorized under the Striker Missile section featuring the same ability. It is the 3rd weakest armor in the Striker Missile category and the 7th weakest armor in the game. It was also available during the game's pre-release in the mobile markets. ---- ---- Marvel Heroes Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark IV appeared in Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3. * The Mark IV is the fourth Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark. * The Mark IV is the successor of the Mark III. Trivia * The Mark IV is the first armor to be powered by the new Palladium Arc Reactor Mark III. Gallery Iron_Man_Mark_IV.jpg Photo(633).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_(Mark_IV).jpg Mg_5174.jpg Iron_man_2_150.jpg 0025.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_052.jpg R-05378R-Take4.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_067.jpg 0002.jpg NickFury-TonyStark.JPG Mark4.png 4- Leopard.png 4- Leopard~01.jpg Marvel-iron-man-2-iron-man-mark-4-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-903340.png References External Links * * * ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Armor Replacement Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Striker Missile